I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know
by jjthejetplane1231
Summary: "You don't happen to have a partner for Mr. Waters' class do you?""Well, considering I just broke up with him, no. Why?""I was wondering if you wanted to be mine." Jat/Cade...Which ever you prefer.
1. Why kill Tori Vega?

_Cat. That's all that goes through my mind all day and every day. Its messed up, its twisted, its stupid, but its so unbearably true. We're so different, as obvious as it is sometimes, its hard to think that maybe we're too different. We're like the moon and sun. The sun comes up the moon rolls down, a world apart, but they don't make a sound. A forbidden love that will never work out but a love, and they know it spins us round. _

_God, I sound like a poet. How can one girl, one overly energetic red headed girl turn a dark, insensitive, night crawler like me, into someone so deep? Into someone with feelings? And to think that it all started with something as simple as her caring. _

-x-

**YESTERDAY**

I walked into my school, Hollywood Arts, and walked directly to my locker, ignoring all the unusual but not too foreign stares I got from my classmates. I dropped my bag on the ground in front of the familiar graffiti covered locker I had grown accustomed to, took a swig of my coffee and started to put my combination in. There was nothing on my mind except getting this day over with, until I turned around that is. EVERYONE that was in the hallway, including the teachers, were staring at me.

"What?" I shouted in my normal, angry voice. A couple of people looked away but one girl made a comment that made my eyes dart toward her.

"What did you say?" I asked in a threatening voice , daring her to snicker amongst her friends once more about it. The girl seemed speechless as all eyes shifted off me and darted to her. She stuttered a few times before managing to answer back in actual sentence form.

"I-I said that y-you were gonna kill Tori Vega." I raised my eyebrows at just the idea of getting my hands to fully grip around that girls neck but the thought went away as I questioned her further.

"Not that it wouldn't be amusing but why would I do that at this time in particular hmm?" This was getting to the point of amusement, playing with her like this, the poor thing looked as if she was going to wet her pants, so I did as any other would do, I pushed further.

"Why would I, Jade West, waste my valuable yet flexible time on Tori Vega?" I asked walking forward making the girls around her part like the sea as she stood helplessly alone backing up until she

hit the lockers behind her. I looked down at the shorter, frightened girl slightly smirking at the effect I had on her.

"She kissed Beck." My head shot up now looking at the smiley face locker the short girl was standing in front of.

"Son of a-" I was cut off by the bell and paid no attention to the girl running off in fear. I shook my head and headed off to Sikowits class planning the death of Tori Vega.

The late bell rang but I stayed at a steady pace not caring much about tardiness. I walked into the class and walked past my nutty teacher on my to my seat.

"You are late Jade." Sikowits informed me.

"And Tori's head is misshaped. Hey pointing out the obvious is fun." I said sarcastically. I glared at Tori as she grabbed the back of her head and turned around from her spot in the front.

"My head is not misshaped!" she shouted defensively...and annoyingly.

"Ask the Mongolians I'm sure they'd agree with me, they might even take you in as one of their own."

"Sit down Jade." Sikowits instructed me, and I sat. I glared at Tori for most of the class, until Sikowits made us do a drive by acting exercise where we were scared chicken trying to get ham...crazy man. Everyone was making annoying chicken noises but thankfully the all stopped once Cat got pelted with a blue-green rubber ball.

"Sikowits!" Cat shouted holding her cheek obviously flustered at what just happened.

"Why is Cat always the one to get hit?" Tori asked.

"Because it is funny." Sikowits answered.

"It is kinda funny." Cat chimed in making everyone look at her weird.

"Ya know what's really funny" I entered the conversation. They all looked at me with expectant faces. "This." Before anyone could question me further I took Sikowits ball out from behind my back and pelted Tori in the face with it.

"Ow!" Tori shouted. She looked at me holding her misshaped head. "Why'd you hit me with a ball?"

"Why'd you put your disgusting lips on my boyfriend?" I answered her question with one of my own. Beck, who was coming toward me, probably to calm me down, stopped where he was and said something under his breath. I turned toward him.

"What? You thought I wouldn't find out so that makes it okay?" He didn't answer me, he didn't even make eye contact with me which wasn't like him.

"One time my brother tried to shave my head when I was sleeping." Cat randomly chimed in.

"Cat we don't care!" Beck shouted at her. I don't know what is up his ass today but I don't think I like it. No one, not even me, yells at Cat like that. And he's supposed to be the nice guy. I looked at her for a second and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't yell at Cat!" I shouted at the boy. Before I realized it was happening again all eyes were on me, but it was different than this morning, this time they all were confused.

"Hold up, did you just defend her?" Andre asked me.

"Yeah, so what" I asked.

"The girl's gone loco." That stupid puppet commented. I hate that thing.

I don't know why I defended her but I still think I did something right for once, even though I did get pounded with questions because of it. The strange thing though is that Cat didn't ask me why I did it she just stood there smiling at me until the bell rang. I broke up with Beck after class obviously. Tori seemed happy, and Beck seemed pissed.

***LUNCH***

I sat alone at lunch like I usually do when Beck sits with the freaks. I was sitting there in peace picking at the black nail polish on my nails until someone tapped my shoulder. None other than Cat was standing there behind me interrupting my peace as usual.

"What?" I asked her with a bored tone in my voice.

"Um.."She pause like she had forgotten what she had come here to say but went on. "Can I sit here?" You gotta be kidding me.

"Why not?" I said sarcastically. I guess she doesn't understand sarcasm too well because she smiled and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for defending me in class today." She said sincerely.

"No problem." I answered not looking at. What did this girl want? Why doesn't she go hang out with the idiots she calls friends?

"You don't happen to have a partner for Mr. Waters' class do you?" She asked innocently.

"Well, considering I just broke up with him, no. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be mine." I sighed.

"Why not."

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily and hugged me.

She stared at me for a while, like she was expecting me to say something. She tilted her head to the side a little bit and giggled a little.

"What?" I asked her not seeing anything that could possibly cause her to laugh, but it is Cat so who knows.

"It was funny when you hit Tori in the head with the ball." I laughed, well I consider it a laugh even though it just sound like I'm letting out air.

"Yeah, I kinda was."

**Okay so this is my first fanficion but not my first time writing this like this. I hope you enjoyed it I should be able to update soon. Please review, I love the feedback and the constructive criticism so click that buttom please! =D Love ya**

**-Rikki **


	2. New project

** When the bell rang, **

Cat jumped up happily and gave me a hug before skipping off to god knows where. On the other hand, I trudged over to my vocal /song writing class. I wish I had that with Cat, she has an amazing voice. Whoa, whoa, whoa there West did you just compliment someone? God that's weird. I don't have Cat but I have Tori's annoying sister in here and she sings like a _dieing_ cat. Did I mention she was annoying?

"Hey your Tori's friend right?" she asked pointing the file she was using on her nails at me.

"I despise your sister." I said in my usual nasty tone and walked away to another seat, not caring what she was going to say.

"Okay," my teacher Mr. Fink said "we will be starting a new project soon and I want to prepare you all for it." God I hated when he gave us stupid little projects to do, they annoy me.

"What will the project be on?" this annoying girl Mandy asked.

"Something or someone important to you. You have to write a song about it." he answered. Mandy hurried to write it down in her notebook.

"What if you could care less about everything?" I asked really just doing it as a joke to myself to mimic Mandy. But to bad Fink was a man that didn't take anyone's crap let alone mine, he believes there's good in me while my parents gave up three years ago when I tried to kill my brothers bunny. He bent down to my level to look me in the eyes while I was sitting in my chair.

"Then you better find someone or something soon, it's due in three weeks and is worth ten percent of your grade." He said in a soft, not very threatening voice. I didn't do anything at all, not even a glare was shot his way. I finally nodded and sighed. _Find someone to care about in three weeks, easy. He never said they had to care back, who would?_

"Jade!" I heard someone squeal behind me and the culprit soon after hugged me from behind. I knew who it was from the high-pitched, cheery noise that rattled my brain.

"Cat." I said while prying her hand off of me. "What brings you here, to my locker, squealing?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get ice cream with me, and talk about our project." I hesitated to answer her so she added, "I'll buy." I looked at her hopeful face and sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

~Cats POV ~

_I'm not stupid. I'm not reckless. I'm not small minded. I'm not on drugs. I don't have anything wrong with me. Only one of those sentences were true, I'm definitely __**NOT**__ stupid. I know what a psychiatrist is and I know why my mom, my step dad and the rest of my family want to keep seeing one, so why do they baby me, and why do I let them, because they think I'm emotionally scarred, which I __am. That doesn't mean I'm incapable of dealing with my own problems. Let me tell you now, I watched my dad get murdered, but I don't let it effect me like others would. I think everyone else is still getting over it and using me as a way to. _

_**-X-**_

I'm happy right now. Reason, Jade's taking me to get ice cream! But I have to pay :(. We're in her car right now, we've been driving for a while now, but I'm not quite sure why, the ice cream shop isn't too far from school. I'm confused. I started tapping my fingers on the dashboard to a rhythm that has yet to be discovered, getting louder with each tap. I continued tapping and looked out the window, searching for something familiar. I found nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows, frustrated and tapped louder. Next thing I knew Jade's hand came came down on top of mine, stopping them from tapping.

"Sorry." I said, knowing it had bothered her. She nodded. "Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"You said ice cream right?" I nodded, "Well there's only one ice cream place on this side of the continent worth spending your money, Ronnie's Ice Cream Parlor." she said simply. I smiled happily and looked down at my hands. Jade's hand was still on top of mine, even though I had moved my hands into my lap. I took a deep breath trying to steady my breathing. I've liked Jade for as long as I can remember knowing her, and her hand resting on mine was making me shiver at how gentle her touch was.

**=D Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed uhhh...from now on I will be posting more of this every Saturday so just thought I'd let you know. And the reasoning behind the name ypu will find out at the end but you can look it up it's a song by nevershoutnever so yeah **

**-Rikki**


	3. What lip gloss are you wearing?

**~Cat's POV~**

"Hey Jade, how you been? Haven't seen you around lately." a boy at the counter said to Jade as we approached him.

"Been busy." she answered him. She didn't use a mean tone like she would to anyone else, she seemed kinda, friendly. I can honestly say that I was a little jealous, why does he get a nice attitude from Jade? After we ordered, I had gotten strawberry and she vanilla, we went to take a seat. She took a glance behind her at the boy at the counter and he did this stupid little wave thing at her.

"I hate that boy so much." she said after she had turned back around.

"Then why weren't you mean to him like everyone else?" I asked confused. She smirked and answered,

"He gives me a discount." I giggled and took a spoonful of my ice cream.

…...

"So," she started after a few minutes of silence. "Is life at home any better?" I looked down at my ice cream that I started to gently mix with my spoon. I sighed and shook my head no. I looked back up at her hopefully.

"You?" She shook her head as well. I guess the reason me and Jade have stayed friends for so long even though we're complete opposites is the fact that we dread going home every night. Maybe that's why she's so soft when it comes to me. Maybe it's because I start hope and pray that there's a new play to audition for the moment the curtain closes for the last one, because if there isn't a play for me to be in there's not a reason to stay after school late, and if there's not a reason to stay after school late then I have to go home and if I go home and my mothers not there and _he_ is then there will be trouble.

~Jade's POV~

I sat there and watched her mix her ice cream till it was more of a milkshake than anything. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, the poor girl had it so bad. She didn't deserve anything that she got, and I don't know the half of it, cause when she was telling me she was crying so hard that it was hard to understand. Plus she said 'I didn't tell you everything that I wanted to.' I know that this is my mind and stuff but I'm not completely comfortable repeating some of the things that I was told, even if it is to myself, but let's just say her step-dad isn't the greatest.

Cat stopped stirring and looked back up at me. Her eyes were pleading, like she wanted something but either she wasn't sure yet or just something that couldn't be asked for. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it without a word.

"Can I come to your place?" she asked after building up the courage. She normally wouldn't ask such a thing, which only leads me to believe that life at home hasn't been the same screwed up place it had since her dad got shot by a mugger, it had gotten worse and even though I was a cold hearted bitch I couldn't kick her to the curb.

"Sure, but Mandy and her suck ass son are gonna be there so just go straight up to my room even if they stop me. I don't want you getting into any trouble." Her face lit up and she smiled. I have to give her props about how she sees the bright side of everything, if anyone else knew her life story they would wonder how she was happy all the time. The truth is Cat is happy because that's how she thinks her father would want her to be, so even though her brother is getting crap for being gay and even though her mom acts as though she doesn't care about her when her step-dad's around she's happy, for her dad.

"You know, if it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be right now." she said absentmindedly.

"In a padded room at the hospital still?" I joked making it sound like a question. She chuckled and nudged my shoulder as we stood up to leave.

She walk closer to me than usual today so I grabbed her hand. I don't know why though, maybe it was instinct because her hand was just so close to mine, but that wouldn't make sense, with any other person I'd die before letting them touch my hand. So why did I grab her's? I could zone out and wonder for the rest of the day except we had made it to the car, but Cat wasn't doing anything. She just stood there leaning on the driver's side door looking down at our linked hands. I tugged on her hand a little and she looked up into my eyes. Before I knew it she was moving closer, so I did the same, having her lean up against the car once again but this time with me pressed up against her. Her face started inching towards mine so I moved closer as well. We moved closer and closer until I could feel her her hot breath and smell her strawberry perfume. Her lips parted ever so slightly and her hands rest flat against my stomach, and then, she moved in. Her lips getting closer, her eyes slowly fluttering shut, the breathtaking features of her face glowing in the evening sun, they all were making the red lights and sirens in my head scream, it was so much to take in at once. It got to the point where I could almost feel her lips on mine and I looked down at my shoes, I chickened out. She wound up kissing in between my eyebrows making them burn like they were on fire. Which made me wonder what lipgloss she was wearing that could have made my skin burn, what if it was a good thing our lips didn't connect, what if I had an allergic reaction to it.

I looked back up into her glossy eyes and suggested we go. She nodded and walk around the car and into the passenger seat without a word. It was quiet for most of the ride, which I understood, until curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Cat?" I saw her look over at me through the corner of my eye, "What lip gloss are you wearing?" I stopped at a red light and looked over at her, searching for an answer. She scrunched up her eyebrows and replied,

"I'm not wearing lip gloss."

**Short? Kinda is, but I wanted to stop it there. Next chapter you meet Jade's home life so yeah. I made a video for this, but let me waarn you now I'm better at writing than I am at making videos so yeah. but it has some spoilers in it that you might like. it's on my youtube page it's called i love you more than you will evr know and it's the same username which it jjthejetplane1231. and thank you for all the reviews, they make my day. Also I'm writing a Alex Russo/Sonny Monre love story on here, it should be up either tonight or tommorow so if you like that pairing check it out, check it out if you don't like i too just to be nice ;D**

**3 Rikki**


	4. Do you want me to kiss you?

**~Cat's POV~**

It stung like a paper cut when Jade backed away from kissing me, I mean I'm likable, right? So why didn't she like me? Wow, now that I think of it there's a lot of reasons why she wouldn't like me. But that doesn't mean it hurts less, it actually hurts more come to think of it. Just thinking about it makes me want to huddle up and cry.

_Omg look a whale statue! He's so cute!_

**No Cat don't lose your focus now, you know Jade hates when you do that.**

_I know but he looks so fluffy! Wait are whales fluffy? _

**Cat!**

_Ooh cats are fluffy. And so are dogs. And bunnies. And those cute little hamsters with the little paws_

**DO YOU WANT JADE TO LIKE YOU?**

_...yes_

**Then stop zoning out! Look we're already at her house.**

_Yay! Hehe, I love Jade's house!_

***Face palm***

Okay you're probably wondering where that just came from right? Well I am too. Random arguments between me and Steve (that's what I decided to name Mr. Voice-in-my-head) happen all the time and start during weird times too. Steve started talking to me two years ago, in November. He started telling me that something bad was going to happen soon that he could feel it. I think he has magic powers or something, cause he was right, my dad was shot in an alley in New York, where we used to like not three days later. Steve doesn't always deliver bad news, lately he's been helping me try to get Jade.

I had been too caught up in my own thoughts to notice that me and Jade were already at her door, and she was facing me.

"Do you want a drink or something? Tell me now so we don't have to face the devil and her son until later." I nodded.

"Sure why not." I said in a cheery voice. She nodded, faced the door, sighed and walked in with me following shortly after her. We walked into Jade's giant house and the warm air and the smell of cinnamon hit me. Jade's house always smelt and felt like the perfect home, until her mom walked into the room. Jade never called her mom, mom. Not mother, mama, ma, nothing. She called her by her first name, Mandy. Mandy has a son, he was conceived when Mandy cheated on Jade's dad.

When I had gotten in the door Jade shut the door behind me, rather loud. Blake, Mandy's trouble-making son looked up from his laptop and fixed his eyes on us after her heard the door.

"Blake! Is that Jade?" Mandy screamed from the other room.

"Yeah," he called as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on, keeping his eyes on my. "and her schizophrenic friend!"

"She's not schizophrenic." Jade said immediately after his comment. She knows how much being called that effects me. All the doctors I've seen over the past few years have all said the same thing as him. My mother and her had been the only ones who stood up for me when that came up as a questionable reasoning for why I act the way that I act. But I'm not, as I've told you once before, crazy.

~**Jade's POV~**

I hated my dad for the time he had ever mentioned that to my family. He had come home one night with news that a co-worker that he happened to be very good friends with and his new family would be coming over for dinner. He had know the man since high school and was more than happy for him when he heard the news that his old friend had finally settled down. Of course he was surprised when he found out that his old buddy, who at a time had hated children had married a woman with two. He mentioned so sort of mental disorder called schizophrenia. Of course being a fourteen year old girl schizophrenia was the last thing in my vocabulary, so I looked it up. What I found had frightened me, just a bit though, if a doctor analyzed me, he'd probably say the same thing for me as her. So, as a result I defended her, always. From that first night her family came over for dinner, I knew in my heart that there was nothing wrong with this girl. I saw that she was just a regular fourteen year old through all the random comments, the slowness of her understanding, and heck even when she commented on a topic that was long down the drain.

I'm different in front of my family than I am I school, I'm weak when I'm around them, they're the lions and I'm the poor baby antelope that's gonna get slaughtered. When I'm at school, when I'm around all the people who don't get crap like I do, I feel stronger than them, knowing I could put up with this for so long and they wouldn't last a week. But I have a third side to me, the only side of me that really matters in the long run, the side of me that only comes out when I'm alone with one certain energetic, happy, NOT SCHIZOPHRENIC, little, red-haired girl. She makes me feel everything at once, shes the only one I can be myself around.

~**Cat's POV**~

I always get nervous when Mandy walks into the same room as me, she could take Jade away from me if I gave her reason to. Jade usually keeps both of our emotions in check but she doesn't seem to be with us right now, all shes doing is staring off in to space. All Mandy did was glare at me, which made me question why she even came into the room, did she seriously just come in here to glare at me or was she going to say something like, oh I don't know, _hello _maybe.

"Hi Mrs. West." I politely greeted her trying to ignore the daggers she was shooting at me.

**At least we know where Jade learned to glare.**

Silly Steve.

"Don't." Jade whispered tugging on my arm a little. "Just go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute." And I listened, cause it's Jade and I trust her.

After a few minutes of Jade not coming up I started to worry. I had heard arguing before but it had stopped not too long ago and now all there is, is silence. I had just about worried myself to tears when jade walked into the room shutting the door with her backside and placing the coke bottles from her hands onto her dresser. I got up quickly and hugged her. She was taken by surprise but hugged me back with all her strength, and I instantly knew Mandy hit her. I pulled out of the hug slightly, and I could tell she didn't want me to. I looked up at her face and brought one of her hands up to touch her cheek trying to comfort her. I noticed her hair was positioned oddly over her face I brushed it to the side and sighed when I saw a cut going along the top of her eyebrow. She didn't look me in the eyes but she brought me into another bone crushing hug.

After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and put both of her hands on my shoulders. She looked at my face for a moment and I felt my heart start to race as her face grew closer to mine. As she grew closer and closer I felt myself grow anxious, I don't want this to end like before. My eyes shut and my lips parted, but all hope was shattered when she shifted to the side and kissed, my cheek. Little tease.

I must have had a pretty annoyed face on when Jade pulled back because she apologized to me. I shook my head and turned my head away from her. I wouldn't say I was mad at Jade, but I wasn't too happy with her right now. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on her bed, it was the comfiest bed on the planet. Jade must have caught on what I was looking at cause she put her hand in mine and tugged on it a little. She lead me over to the bed and we took our shoes off. We laid back on the bed and she turned her head to me, so I did the same. I looked her in the eyes and leaned in a little, again. Okay this is her last chance, if she doesn't kiss me I give up. She didn't, she kissed my chin, MY FRIGGEN CHIN! I shook my head and sat up from the bed.

"What?" She asked. "Oh come on, what did I do this time, come on." I put on my best annoyed face and looked at her. "Wait you don't, want me to kiss you, do you Cat?"

**And I shall leave it at that. I'm very sorry for the late update but I got my laptop taken away cause I got a 69 in math then made a sexual joke about it infront of my mom. :P So yeah I want to thank gabi and Chestariley9 for the reviews that made me smile.**


	5. Yes

"What?" She asked. "Oh come on, what did I do this time, come on." I put on my best annoyed face and looked at her. "Wait you don't, want me to kiss you, do you Cat?"

**It's time Cat, you should tell her**

_But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_

**Odds are she won't.**

poo.

**But you should tell her anyway**

_Hmm, okay Steve, but if this goes wrong it's your fault_

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Jade was looking at me with her piercing green eyes making me more nervous. I sighed.

"_Yes Jade, I do want to kiss you. I know you just broke up with Beck, but you're all I think about day and night. And my heart beats faster when I'm around you and I think that's my heart telling me that I'm in love and I believe it cause why would my heart lie to me right, I mean that would just be rude." Jade smiled and shook her head walking closer to me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me against her._

"_I love it when you ramble, it makes you look so cute and, innocent." She pulled my face closer to hers and brought her lips to mine, finally. Kissing her felt amazing, I haven't felt this alive since before I had to start taking those pills the doctor gave my mom. The pills are colorful, but they make me feel all dull. Oh god now she's biting my lip. I let out a soft moan._

"Cat, what're you doing?" I opened my eyes and saw Jade staring at me from her spot on the bed. A million things shot through my head at once, well a million more, so I blurted out the first one I could grab onto.

"Don't you feel bad for Pluto? He spent his entire life thinking he was a planet and then we just shoot him down and say he's space junk." Jade rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, I feel just terrible."

**Jade's POV**

Cat switches subjects way too much for me to fully grasp what she's saying. But there are rare occasions where you could tell that she wasn't just saying that out of the blue, like she really wanted you to know what she was saying. Some people let these moments pass by without taking a second glance at them, while I like to savor them, Cat's not crazy, and these little moments that she has crazy people don't have them. The girl was completely honest, and not in a blunt way, in a way that says 'why lie'. The day I met her at my house I asked her why her family moved, she told me it was because the doctors in New York were not as good as the ones here, she didn't lie like you would expect her to, she just told be the truth.

I looked over at Cat and smiled a little. It was cute because she had her thinking face on.

"Kitten?"

"Hmm?" she said showing me that I had her attention though she didn't face me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how nice it would be to run away. To spin around in circles and just live in the moment instead of walking on egg shells around my step-dad."

"Don't think about him. When you're with me you're not aloud to think about him. Okay?" She nodded. I can't help but feel weak around this girl. I'm her rock but she makes me feel like a pebble. When I'm with her my guard comes down and I'm vulnerable, even though I know this is when I need to be the strongest, when we're alone, when she tells the tales of what goes on when her mom's not around, and it's late and her step-dad is home, but no one else is. When she tells me about what he does to her, it takes all my will power not to go and kick the shit out of him for laying a hand on my little angel. Well that, and not to throw up.

-**X**-

Laying with Cat is my favorite thing to do. Did you ever have a pet that slept in your bed with you? If you did then you know how laying next to them makes you feel warmer, not alone. Imagine that on crack times a thousand and you'll get a quarter of what Cat makes you feel while laying with her. Here with her right now makes me sure that the god forsaken song I have to write is going to have to be about her. God, that song, it makes me want to shoot a baby. I literally want to explode when I think of that song. What's more sappy than writing a love song to someone who you supposedly care about? If you really cared about them you'd spare their ears and do something less sappy, more 'I care about you but I'm not spending my time or money to show that so I drew you a picture of a monkey' kind of thing. But I don't know, maybe I'm wrong, I just don't see how girls can go all psycho over something I could do in my sleep.

"Jade?" I hear Cat's soft voice from beside me. I turn my head to face her, to let her know I'm listening without having to say anything. "Can you walk me home? My step-dad wants me home and I don't wanna leave you just yet." I nodded and stood up from the bed and started to put my combat boot on as she pulled on her bright pink Converse.

"Ready?" I asked her once she got them on. She nodded and we started down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Blake as he shouted 'Bye schizo!' as we passed. "I hate that boy." I said once we were in my car.

"Me too." Cat doesn't hate the boy on the couch, she hates the nickname she's acquired. Cat doesn't hate, just like rain is wet, if it were any different than it just wouldn't make sense.

**So uhh yeah. Just a short one to get me back in the grove. Sorry I haven't been posting, my computer went all crazy on me and I didn't have it for like two and a half weeks. So...short. **

**So let me know how you liked it by hiting that fancy review button down there. Also, tell me what you think of Cat's step-dad. What does he do to Cat? Does he like tacos? Why does he do what he does to Cat? Is his name Phil? Does he have a pedo mustache? **

**All great questions but you need to review to find out. Anyway, I love you all and have a wonderful time reading more Fanfiction.**

**What? You expect me to believe that you read one fanfiction and leave? Oh no, fanfiction is like those Pringles with the really crappy jokes on them, you can't just read one.**

**PEACE OUT MOFO!**

**-Rikki ***


	6. Authors note

Okay, so I'd like to say I'm sorry to all that have been waiting for me to upload. My laptop finally died and I lost all of my work. Including Superman, I love you more than you will ever know and a one shot I was working on. I have my home computer so I will be updating soon so look out for it. It might take a while because I was working on really big chapters to make up for the lack of updates. Thank you all for following my stories.


End file.
